Next To You
by ashyboo02
Summary: A story based on the music video "Next to You" by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber. The world is "ending", and all the boys want to spend their last moments with their love. Beck/Jade, Cat/Robbie, Andre/Tori. Btw, this summary sucks.


A/N: So, I recommend you all listen to and watch the music video to "Next To You" by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber, before you read this story... It'll help. After all, its the reason I wrote this. :) It'll only take... six minutes and 4 seconds...

Also, I don't really believe in the whole 2012 end of the world thing, but... it makes good story material. The idea of the world ending and spending it with the love of your life... pretty darn romantic.

This introduction is going to be segmented in three parts, based on the couples in it. First Beck and Jade, then Cat and Robbie (I love me some Cabbie...back on topic), and finally Andre and Tori. Keep in mind they're in different parts of North America. Enjoy the first chapter, which is just the introduction...and kind of conclusion...

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Next to You" by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber. I also do not own Victorious. I'm just borrowing both for satisfaction.

**Next To You**

* * *

><p>Beck stood with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend, Jade, overlooking the beauty that is Niagara Falls. "Aren't you glad I convinced you to come to Ontario?", he asked. It was a stretch, she wasn't the happiest when she found out his so called 'secret'. That secret being that he was born here, in Ontario, Canada. "Yeah, its beautiful."<p>

"I've seen better." Jade gave him a look, confused as to what could be more beautiful than freaking Niagara Falls! "You." Beck said, reading her mind, he kissed her forehead. A smile came across her face. "Wait... what's that?" Jade asked, pointing to the river bank, where the waterfall ended. "I'm not..." Beck was cut off by a sudden wave of water coming and taking him into the water. Jade screamed his name. He reached his hand out to her as she ran to grab a hold. She latched on, "I can't lose you." Tears streamed down her face. Beck had never seen this side of her. He grabbed a hold of rock, trying to pull himself up to shore and away from the strong water. As if there was an underwater geyser, water shot up, before another wave came taking Jade deep. Beck swam after her. He reached her, pulling her into his body as the wadded to stay above surface. She clung to him for dear life. "I never thought we'd drown to death next to such a beautiful waterfall." Jade said looking into Beck's eyes. The thought of dying didn't matter...not as long as he had Jade next to him.

* * *

><p>"Look at that puppy! Its adorable!" Cat smiled as she looked through the window of a pet shop on a Florida strip. Robbie grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers through hers. "It is cute." he commented before she pulled him away and towards a boutique. "That's such a pretty dress." Cat said, getting distracted. "Cat, we're supposed to be going to the park." "Sorry... I got distrac... what is that?" Cat pointed to something falling from the sky. "I don't know." They both watched the object fall, and then BAM! It crashed into a parked car, making the object explode. The ground shook violently. Cat screamed, Robbie instinctively pulled her into him, covering her head with his arms. He began to pull her away towards this warehouse at the end of the strip. More objects began falling from the sky, crashing and exploding everywhere around them. When they reached the warehouse, Robbie pulled Cat in. "What's happening?" she asked looking into her boyfriend's eyes. "I...can't tell you."<p>

"Are we going to die?"

"I can't tell you that either..."

"What can you tell me?"

"That... I love you, and I'll be by your side throughout this entire... catastrophe."

"Aww, I love you too!" Cat smiled leaning up to kiss Robbie. He was confused at first, but he remembered, she was always an emotional roller coaster. He was okay with that. He wanted to spend the rest of his life next to her.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing, cheekbones." Andre said as he and Tori left a recording studio in New York. Tori smiled, "I can't believe it... I'm recording an album!"<p>

"I can't believe it... you have one handsome songwriter." Andre said, making Tori slap him playfully. "I'm kinda bummed that everyone wanted to spend semester break away from each other."

"Well, we all have relationships that could use some TLC." Andre said kissing Tori quickly before focusing on the walk back to the studio apartment they rented. "Look at that girl's outfit. She must work for a fashion mag."

"Why? It looks like... clothes Cat would wear."

"Sure, but look at her scarf, and the ankle booties. Not to mention the stockings, and the blaz..." Tori was cut off as a building came crashing down. "What the..." Andre's voice was drowned out by screaming as everyone ran. "Lets go." Andre grabbed Tori's hand as they ran for cover. Buildings, and skyscrapers crashed down. Hot dog carts flew everywhere. Andre pulled Tori into an alley, to catch their breath. Tori began to cry. "I don't want us to die... not now."

"We're not going to die. We'll make it through."

"How?"

"Together... that's how." He grabbed her hand, leading her down the street again. He didn't know where to go, but they were going to keep running until they were safe. They would make it through, together and side by side.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm content with this. Of course, I'll only continue if you, the reader, feel it has potential. I'm kind of on the fence right now. Anyways, review if you want, and thanks for reading.


End file.
